The Nightingale Alpha
by Darkhybrid
Summary: Nina Nightingale grew up beside Derek, her best friend and brother. Returning to Beacon Hills due to Laura's death, Nina now has to deal with a newly turned teen wolf, hunters, and a deadly unknown Alpha. Possible slash later on.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Teen Wolf (if I did it would be Sterek all the way), just Nina.

**Warnings: **eventual slash

_Chapter One_

Nina stared out the window of the camero, an uneasy feeling swirling around in the pit of her stomach when she saw the 'Welcome to Beacon Hills' sign. Turning her head to look at Derek, she immediately took notice of the blank expression on his face. Ever since the fire, smiling has become rare for him, his happy-go-lucky attitude a thing of the past. The younger male glanced at her.

"You okay, Ni?" he asked, concern in his tone.

Nina stared out the window again. "I don't know. I just ... I have a bad feeling about Beacon Hills." she sighed. "I hope Laura's alright."

"She'll be fine. She's strong." Derek said, trying to ease her worry as well as his own.

"I know, I know. It's just that this town, there's something about it."

She couldn't put it in words, but Derek understood. He reached over and grabbed her hand, squeezing it reassuringly. She sent him a small smile, relaxing. Nina had known Derek and Laura since they were kids. Derek was two years younger, Laura six years older. Nina's parents had been friends with Talia and Jeremy, Derek and Laura's parents. Her father, Nicolas, had been the Alpha of the Pack in Ukiah and had died along with the rest of the Nightingale Pack (minus her) in the Hale fire. Nina would have died too, but Derek had run into the house and saved her and Peter, who had been draped protectively over her. Her back had been severely burned, leaving behind a large scar that covered her right side. The scar would have covered her entire back had she not turned into an Alpha, the price of her father's death. Though both she and Laura were Alphas, they became one Pack; her, Laura, Derek, and Peter. Nina wouldn't have it any other way. She refused to part with the only family she had left.

They came to a stop at a red light. Next to them was a car that had two women in it, both gossiping about the latest news. A body had been found in the woods. Nina arched an eyebrow and looked at Derek. Both tuned into the conversation, hearing it clearly.

"-hikers found half a body in the woods?" the female in the passenger seat asked, horrified.

"Yeah. A woman, if I remember correctly. The police think it was an animal attack." the woman driving answered.

"Holy shit. How horrible."

Nina met Derek's eyes, panic and worry flowing through her and gripping painfully at her chest. "Derek,"

Derek shoke his head. "We'll check it out."

The camero filled with silence, both lost in thought. When they arrived at the burned down Hale Mansion, Nina went straight inside, searching for Laura. The she-wolf wasn't there. She had been though, at one point, as her scent was everywhere. Nina was about to into full blown panic attack, but Derek quickly wrapped her in a hug.

"Hey, she's probably visiting Peter. He _is _one of the reasons she came here." he said, rubbing her back soothingly.

"Okay. We're checking the forest out tonight. Laura should be back by then."

Derek nodded in agreement.

They spent the next few hours in the Hale mansion, sitting around as they waited for Laura to return. Only, she never did. Derek started to let his worry show as he paced and Nina was restless. The moment the sky darkened, they were out the door and in the forest, searching. They saw the police with dogs, obviously searching for the other half of the body, and the duo easily avoided them, though Derek had a moment where a dog had caught scent of him. Derek and Nina stayed in the shadows and out of sight, eventually splitting up. Nina was in a tree when she heard two boys talking, teens by the sound of them. She headed in the direction of their voices, staying in the trees, soon finding them. They looked to be around 16, one with a buzz cut and the other with curly brown hair. She tuned into their conversation, watching them curiously.

"-of curiosity, which half of the body are we looking for?" the curly brown haired one asked, his voice holding a bit of humor.

Nina arched an eyebrow_. Why are two teens searching for a body in the woods?, _she wondered to herself.

"Huh, I didn't even think about that." the other replies off-handedly.

The curly haired one chuckled, smiling. "And uh, what if whoever killed the body is still out here?"

"Also something I didn't think about."

"It's comforting to know you've planned this out with your usual attention to detail."

Nina snickered and watched them for a couple more seconds. Hearing the police in the distance, she leapt into another tree, going in search for Derek.

She didn't find him until about ten minutes later. He was tense and stiff, staring at something on the ground. She didn't have to look to know what he was staring at, the scent of death told her everything. Tears fell from her eyes when she caught the scent beneath the stench of stepped up to Derek, a choked whimper escaping her throat as she dared to look. Derek immediately pulled her into his arms, burying his face in her neck. They stayed like that for a few heartbeats, before Nina sniffled and pulled away.

"We need to bury her. At the Hale house." she whispered, knowing that they were in for a long night.

/

Nina awoke to discover Derek curled into her side. She knew that he was taking comfort from her being there, from his Alpha. She kissed his forehead and slipped out of his arms, walking up to her duffel bag. Pulling out a red tank top, black skinny jeans, and undergarments, she left the room to go change, trying not to focus on the smell of burnt wood and smoke that lingered and filled her senses. Even after six years the smell was still there, haunting her as much as her memories did. Changing quickly, she returned to the bedroom to see Derek awake and pulling on a clean black shirt. She smiled at him and put her boots on, as well as her leather jacket. She glanced at Derek as she brushed her almost white hair, which stopped inches below her shoulders, her bangs swaying to the left. Her eyes were a piercing emerald green and currently held a haunted look.

"Two boys were in the woods last night. They looked to be around 16. I think one of them was Bitten." she said.

Derek looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Why do you think that?"

"A feeling? When we found Laura," her breath caught as she said the name,"a scent was there and it was twined with another wolf's, an Alpha's, not far from that spot." Nina explained, her throat closing up as she thought about her sister in everything but blood.

"So we have a newly Bitten _teen _werewolf running around, along with an unknown Alpha?" Derek asked, eyes wide.

Nina nodded, sighing. "I have a feeling our lives arent's gonna be the same after this. The question is, for the better or for the worst?"

Derek groaned, not wanting to think about it. Sometimes, he really hated his life.

Nina stood. "Why don't we go visit Peter?"

Derek seemed to brighten a tiny bit at that and he put his shoes and jacket on. They left the burned down mansion and got in the camero, Derek driving. The drive to the hospital was silent, neither of them in the mood to talk. When they arrived, they quickly got their visitors passes and went to Peter's room. Nina sighed when she saw Peter staring unseeingly out the window, still in his catatonic state. She dragged a chair over and set it in front of Derek's uncle, sitting in it as she stared at him. She had been in love with the older werewolf since she was a teen, but had kept it a secret, which was not easy when you're surrounded by werewolves 24/7. She had almost went into a rage when she saw the state Peter was in, but Laura and Derek helped her keep her control. She hadn't wanted to leave Beacon Hills, hadn't wanted to leave Peter, but Laura decided it was the best for them, that they needed a new start from all the memories.

"Pete, I know you can hear me subconsciously. I ... Laura's dead. She was murdered. By who and why, Derek and I don't know." Nina grabbed one of Peter's hands and held it in hers, tears falling from her eyes. "I wish you would wake up. I miss your sassiness and sarcastic comments, your wit and sense of humor. You need to wake up Pete. Derek and I need you. Please wake up." she whispered the last sentence.

Derek placed a hand on her shoulder, staring at her as if he had just figured something out. "You're in love with him." It wasn't a question.

Nina nodded. "Only Laura knew. She heard me crying out his name one full moon after the fire and put the pieces together. She had suspicions before, but they had never been confirmed until that night."

"This explains a lot."

Nina laughed humorlessly and decided to reveal another one of her secrets, something no one knew. "You know, I never told anyone before, but you aren't the only one who liked an Argent."

Derek gaped at her. "W-what?"

"Even though I was, _am_, in love with Peter, I had a crush on Chris, despite knowing who and what he was. There was just something about him. I knew I had no chance, even if he went by the code and wasn't like most hunters, but that didn't stop me from liking him." she sighed.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know. I was insecure? Scared?"

Derek hugged her tightly. "You could have told me. I love you no matter what. You're my sister, mother, and best friend. You'll always have me."

Nina smiled. "I know."

Silence fell upon them and they watched Peter, both lost in their minds.

Derek sat on the floor next to Nina's chair, his head on her thigh. "Why do you think it's taking so long for him to wake up?" he suddenly asked.

"The fire did more than burn him physically. The snapping of so many Pack bonds coupled with the pain made him a shell of who he used to be. His personality, everything that made him, him and who he was, was pushed deep into his subconscious. When he was protecting me in the fire, I could see in his eyes that nothing but the instinct to protect was running through him. That's why I was so against just up and leaving Beacon Hills at first. I didn't want to leave him like that. Without someone to help him heal." Nina explained.

Derek nodded in understanding. "But had we stayed, you would have went on a rampage and hunted down Kate and her goons."

Nina shook her head. "Sometimes I wish I had hunted them down. They're the monsters. Not us."

"I know Ni, I know."

Neither noticed the spark of awareness in Peter's eyes, nor did they notice the small smirk that came over his lips.

/

Nina and Derek were walking around the forest when Nina caught two familiar scents and two teens talking. She grabbed Derek's wrist and dragged him through the trees, towards where she smelt and heard the boys from last night. She stopped when she could see the two teens in the distance. Derek growled lowly and glanced at her.

"I take it they're the two you saw last night." he said.

"Yeah. The curly haired one was Bitten. You have that inhaler you found.

Derek nodded.

"Good, cuz that's what they're looking for."

The teens got closer to where they were and Nina stepped from the shadows, Derek flanking her left. The spastic one noticed them first and Derek moved so he was in front of Nina, who smiled when she took note of the protective stance.

"What are you doing here? Huh? This is private property." Derek's tone was practically hostile as he accused the friends of trespassing (which they were).

"Uh, sorry man, we didn't know." the one with the buzz cut said, glancing at Nina.

"Yeah, we were just looking for something, but... uh, forget it." the curly haired one said, ending lamely.

Staring at him, Derek reached into his jacket pocket before tossing an object at him. Catching it, the teen looked down to see the inhaler. Derek turned and Nina reached out, grabbing his hand, and they started to walk away. Pain flashed through the two werewolves when they heard the spastic one mention the fire and Nina tightened her grip on Derek's hand, her eyes flashing red. If she ever saw Kate Argent again, she was going to rip the blonde bitch to pieces.

/

Later that night, Nina and Derek split up to go find out who the teens were. Derek would find out who the spastic one was and Nina was going to find out who the newly Bitten teen was. The teen turned out to be Scott McCall, a sophomore at Beacon Hills High. His mother was Melissa McCall, a fairly attractive woman. Nina remembered seeing her around the hospital Peter was in a couple times when she, Derek, and Laura had occasionally visited. She watched the teenager until he went to bed, then returned to the Hale mansion. Derek showed up soon after her.

"Scott McCall. He's a sophomore and has a crush on Allison Argent. His mother is a nurse at the hospital. No mention of the father." Nina got straight to the point.

Derek's expression soured. "Great." he said gruffly. "Just what we need."

Nina laughed humorlessly. "So, who's the other kid?"

"Stiles Stilinski. He's the Sheriff's kid. Likes to talk a lot and is pretty intelligent from what I've gathered." the 23 year old answered.

Nina groaned. "Of course he's the Sheriff's kid." she deadpanned. "This isn't gonna be easy." she sighed.

Derek nodded in agreement, yawning. Nina stood and headed inside, going upstairs to her old room, which was the only one besides Derek's that was in one piece, if a bit burnt. She changed into pajama pants and a tee shirt before crawling into her bed and closing her eyes, falling asleep to the sound od Derek's heartbeat.

Nina shot up with a gasp, drenched in cold sweat. A whine came from down the hall and Derek was suddenly standing in the doorway, concern in his eyes. Nina held open her arms and Derek walked into the room, getting on the bed. Nina wrapped her arms around him and kissed the top of his head, getting comfortable. He curled into her and they fell asleep once again.

/

A low growl rumbled low in the Alpha's throat as he watched Nina and Derek curl up together on the bed. Hate and anger burned in his eyes, teeth bared. Red eyes narrowed and his wolf howled. Jumping of the branch he was perched on, the Alpha ran off into the night.

_Soon_, he thought, _soon_.

/

The moon hung high in the sky, full and luminous. Nina gazed up at it for a moment before looking around. The party was in full swing and, after taking a deep breath, she knew that Scott had just arrived with Allison. She and Derek were outside near the pool, in a secluded area, but that didn't stop Scott from noticing them. He made eye contact with Derek, who's face was expressionless. Nina climbed onto the the roof and ran along it, jumping out of sight with Derek not far behind her. She kept an eye on the party from where she was perched, listening to Scott as he danced with the Argent girl. She sighed when Scott left, leaving Allison concerned and confused. Allison ran out of the house after him and Nina quickly jumped off the roof and walked toward her.

"Allison." she called, a sweet grin on her face.

Allison turned to her, confusion clear in her eyes. Derek took over.

"We're friends of Scott's." he said, hands in his leather jacket pockets and an easy grin on his face. "My names Derek and this is Nina. Scott told us to give you a ride home." Derek stepped closer to her. "It's no problem." he added when he saw her bite her lip, hesitant to accept the offer.

Nina stepped forward as well and smiled warmly, making Allison relax a bit. She had that effect on people. "Really, it's no problem. Scott told us it's on our way home."

"Are you sure it's no problem?" Allison was looking at Derek.

"My car's over here." he said as an answer.

Derek led the way to the camero and Nina slid into the backseat, letting Allison have the passenger's. Derek started the car and they were off, but not before Nina saw Stiles running out of the house looking panicked. Turning her gaze to Allison, Nina decided to make small talk. Besides, she had nothing against this girl, just her family.

"So, Allison, how was your day, minus the party?" she asked.

Allison glanced at her. "It was okay. You?" she asked, taking off her blazer.

Nina hummed. "Pretty good. So, got any hobbies?"

"Um, does archery count?" the brunette teen asked hesitantly.

Nina nodded, not surprised. "It does. I'm more into music. I play the piano and harp."

Allison turned in her seat to stare at her with curiosity. "Really? I don't think I'd be able to play an instrument. Seems complicated."

"It all depends on the instrument, but once you get with the flow of the basics it gets easier."

"Wow. Can you play anything else?"

"The violin. Derek's called me Mozart numerous time."

Allison giggled while Derek rolled his eyes, a small smile on his lips. "That's amazing. Do you write your own music too?"

Nina grinned. "I do, sometimes. Maybe I'll play a couple songs for you."

Allison beamed. "That'd be great."

The camero came to a stop and Nina looked around to see that they were in front of Allison's house. The brunette smiled at them and opened the door.

"Thanks for the ride. It was nice to meet you two." she said.

Derek sent her a charming smile.

"And you as well, Allison. Have a nice night, kay?" Nina said.

Allison nodded and got out of the car. She waved before entering her house. Derek took off and Nina climbed into the front seat, noticing that Allison had forgotten her blazer. She got comfortable and turned to her brother in everything but blood.

"I need to check up on Scott. Make sure he's okay."

Derek nodded and pulled over. Nina handed him Allison's blazer, making him blink at her questionably.

"Just in case Scott runs off. Take it to the forest somewhere. He'll be drawn to the scent." she explained.

She kissed his cheek before getting out of the car, running to Scott's house and leaping on to the roof. She heard Scott in the bathroom, his heart beating rapidly. Stiles drove up to the house and ran inside to search for Scott. Nina listened to their conversation and nearly chuckled when Scott declared that Derek was the one that bit him. The newly Bitten teen suddenly leapt out the bathroom window and shifted, taking off to the forest. Nina jumped off the roof and quickly followed him. Her footsteps were barely audible as she ran through the trees, sticking to the shadows. Scott came across Allison's blazer and looked around.

"Where is she?!"

"Safe from you." Derek answered, appearing from no where.

Scott was suddenly tackled by the older Beta and the two rolled across the forest ground. Derek got control and pinned Scott to a tree. Nina walked up to them, crouching down. Scott didn't even glance at her as he glared at Derek.

"What did you do with her?" Scott demanded.

"Sh, quiet." Both Nina and Derek hissed, looking around as if listening to something. Nina growled lowly when she heard hunters, her eyes flashing red.

"Too late. They're already here. Run." Derek told Scott before dashing away.

Nina ducked into a bush hidden by shadows as Scott followed Derek after a moments hesitation, but he was too slow. Nina winced slightly as the teen wolf was shot and pinned to a tree by an arrow. Looking over, she saw three hunters, one being Chris Argent. Nina went around and dashed toward a hunter, throwing him back while Derek disposed of the other, leaving Chris standing alone. Derek ran to Scott and broke the arrow, dragging him away while Chris was distracted. Nina quickly followed, worried about the new werewolf. The three ran through the woods until Scott lost his footing and fell, breathing heavily.

"Who are they?" he asked, leaning back against a tree.

"Hunters." Derek answered.

"They've been hunting us for centuries." Nina added, stepping toward Scott. She knelt beside him and grabbed the arm that had been shot. She smiled when she saw it was healing.

Scott gave her an odd look. "Us?! You mean you! You did this to me!" he yelled at Derek accusingly.

Nina shook her head. Why would he think Derek Bit him?

"Is it really so bad, Scott? That you can see better? Hear more clearly? Move faster than any human could ever hope? You've been given something that most people would kill for. The Bite is a gift." Derek stated.

"I don't want it." Scott responded.

"You will."

Nina placed a hand on Scott's shoulder. "Whether you want it or not, you have it. I can teach you to control it, Scott. Once you're able to control your urges, it won't be so bad."

Scott glanced at her, then Derek.

"We're brothers now Scot. And Nina's your sister." Derek turned and walked away.

Nina smiled softly at the teen." Don't mind him. He's always like that." she said. You should go home and get some rest."

Scott stared at her. "You're nice. Why do you hang out with Derek?"

She tilted her head to the side and chuckled. "He's not that bad. He's my brother. My Pack. Just like now you're my brother, and I, your sister. Pack is family. I'm actually more than you and Derek's sister. I'm your mother as well, being Alpha and all."

"That's why you have such a gentle, caring feel to you. Why I feel so safe, right?"

Nina nodded and kissed the top of his head. "Go home. Be safe." she whispered before walking away, leaving Scott to his thoughts feeling calm and secure. Like he belonged.

**I hope you like it. Now, I torn between if Nina should end up with Chris or Peter. And I was think that Nina could turn Stiles at one point, maybe. Anyway, review!:D**


End file.
